


Late

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [22]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2018, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Nora enjoys some time with her two favorite men.





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 22: threesomes
> 
> yes, I'd planned to continue the reader-insert, but this happened instead. Sorry! lol.

  


Nora devoured Nick with her kiss, the give of his skin not quite human but perfect. He tasted of smoke, something that reminded her of him no matter what. Her thighs spread around his hips, his cock inside her, his hands on her hips.

She broke the kiss to press her forehead against his, to focus on how he felt inside her, her hands on his shoulders, fingers tracing his seams.

His yellow gaze rarely strayed from her, always watching, always there.

Her hips rolled in languid motions, wanting to get closer, wanting more.

“Ya two started without me? How rude.”

Nora went to turn her head, to look back at John whose voice she’d never mistake, but Nick caught her behind the neck and pulled her closer.

Nick answered, instead. “Not my fault you were late.”

“Had some trouble at the Third Rail that kept me. I take it you kept her occupied?”

Nick’s hand still on her hip urged her to keep up the rhythm even as he spoke. “Haven’t heard any complaint.

Lips pressed against Nora’s shoulder blade, the rough texture as familiar as Nick’s hands. “Well, you sure don’t look bored, sunshine.” His hand slid up her back, following the line of her spine before wrapping in her hair with a tight grip. He pulled to angle her head and steal his own kiss.

Where Nick tasted like smoke and stability, John was all mentats and chaos. He never let her catch her breath, never let her feel the ground beneath her. Nick made her feel like she could take on anything, and John made her feel like she was always drowning.

She loved them both.

When he broke the kiss, he teased her bottom lip with his teeth, then pulled back. “Should have told the fuckers at the bar to fuck off and been here from the start.”

“Make it up to me?”

“Anytime, sunshine.” He yanked on her hair again until a breathy moan left her lips. “You up for taking us both tonight?”

Nora shuddered at the question. It was always too much. Too full, too good, too close to losing control. Still, she loved every moment of it. She nodded, the action pulling against the hair he still gripped.

Nick moved his hands down, grasping her ass, a cheek in each hand, to spread her wider. The days of being ashamed of anything had left months before. She didn’t have a spark of uncertainty, of nerves, not with the two of them.

John released her and disappeared for a moment, the opening and shutting of drawers a distant care as she continued to move, riding Nick’s cock.

The bed dipped, and Nick shifted around. They’d done this enough to have it down to a pretty good routine, and the boys worked around each other well. Lube dripped onto her ass, causing her to clench.

Nick’s chuckle echoed in her ear. “Feels nice when you do that, doll.”

Nora might have snarked back, but a rough finger pressed against her ass, and anything she might have said floated away.

John’s fingers had ridges from the scars, and each one teased her as he toyed with her. Finally, he pressed a finger into her, going slow as he always did.

Of course, when her reaction was a loud moan and another chuckle from Nick, John offered another kiss to her back and began to thrust that finger into her.

Nora stopped moving on Nick’s cock, distracted by John’s finger, by his lips, by the overwhelming feeling of everything. Nick, always there to help out, used his grip on her ass to keep her moving in slow and shallow thrusts.

John didn’t spend long with a single finger before withdrawing and replacing it with two. They eased into her with the sort of persistence he had in the rest of his life. Nora dropped her forehead to Nick’s shoulder, a shiver running through her at the feeling.

Before long, John pulled both fingers out and offered a quick swat to her ass. “Alright, sunshine, I think you’re ready.”

Even though it wasn’t a question, he waited for her to nod. Once she did, the blunt head of his cock pressed against her ass.

Nick held her still, deep inside her, arms a reassurance.

John grabbed Nora’s hair again, making her neck arch as he added pressure.

She forced her body to relax, to not tense, and John slipped into her.

The moment he did, she released a soft whine at the fullness. Not pain, just discomfort, that moment where her body went haywire.

“Easy, doll.” Nick’s lips pressed against her temple, hands moving back to her hips.

“You can take me; always do.” John’s words helped even if they weren’t the same sweet ones Nick offered. The grip in her hair grounded her, enabled her to shudder and draw in a deep breath.

John’s hips rocked forward, making progress inch by inch until his pelvis pressed against her ass. He tilted his head, forcing her to look over, to take another kiss. He spoke between them. “You feel good like this, sunshine? Pinned between us? Bet you feel so fucking full, huh?”

She could only nod, thoughts sloshing through her like whiskey in a bottle, slipping through her fingers if she tried to grasp them. Words didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but John’s breath against her shoulder, but Nick’s yellowed-gaze, but the way they both held her.

John was the first to move. He always was. More impatient, more impulsive. He set his free hand on her hip beside Nick’s, his other refusing to relinquish its grip on her hair. He was always like that, though. Nick liked to sit back, to let her have what she wanted. John liked to take and to give, but at his speed.

Of course, the men couldn’t be more different. Maybe that’s why this worked.

John’s thrusts picked up speed, leaning Nora forward slightly toward Nick, giving Nick room to lift his hips and thrust up into her. Nick stayed slow, easy, letting her hold onto him while John went harder.

Everything in Nora tightened as they moved. She shifted, but she had no room, no ability to do much of anything but accept their movements. John kept the grip in her hair but let her turn her head to offer Nick another kiss, the action distracted as he worked his hand into the tight space between their bodies until he could stroke her clit.

She gasped against his lips, John’s rhythm breaking apart, thrusts becoming short so he barely pulled out before pressing back into her, a grinding thrust that stole her breath. She came, Nick stealing the sound as he deepened the kiss, swallowing it down, his hand on her hip keeping her against him.

His cock jerked inside of her, the yellow of his eyes shorting out as it always did. He had more control over when he came than humans, meaning he always held off until that first wave from her.

John, however, took a few more thrusts, moving even as her ass tightened around him, the action making her jerk forward. His hands on her hips kept her still until he’d finished, until he’d spilled into her.

A soft cry on her lips as he pulled out was hushed by the sweet kisses of Nick. He didn’t stop, the movement of his lips against hers helping to calm her, even when John used a rag to clean her, even when the action startled her.

John came over and stretched out on the bed beside them, trademark grin on his lips. “Sorry I was late, sunshine.”

Nora shifted off Nick, wincing at the aches that happened from tight muscles and movement. She stretched out in the space between them, head on John’s chest, leg over Nick’s, as close to both as she could get without either of them being in her. “Better late than never.”

John pressed a kiss to her forehead, wrapping an arm around her. “Been my experience, right bolts?”

Nick huffed another laugh, hand squeezing down on Nora’s hip in a reassuring grasp. “Pretty much. Of course, you’re a youngin compared to us. Only took us what, 200 years to find this, doll? Worth the wait?”

Nora’s lips tipped up as she considered the happiness she’d found between the two men she loved, then snuggled into their warmth. “Oh yeah.”

  
  
  



End file.
